The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lily hybrid referred to commercially as an upright Asiatic hybrid lily and given the cultivar name `Ceb Latte`. This invention was discovered in a plot of seedlings that were of mixed parentage that were bred for pollen free stock.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention which in combination distiguish this lily as new and distinct cultivar: 1) double flowers of medium size; 2) flowers of red and light orange to cream; 3) strong stems suitable for the garden or for forcing for small bouquets; 4) blooms mid-season; and 5) good vigor. Bulbs of this plant may be precooled and forced out of season for uniform cut flower production. In addition, this new lily shows good disease resistance.
Of the many cultivars known to the inventor, the inventor is not aware of any other double Asiatic lily commercially available with the unique color and striking pattern of this invention.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety has been accomplished at Cebeco Lilies, Inc., Aurora, Oreg., by scaling and tissue culture. The resulting plants have shown that the above-mentioned unique features are stable and reproduce true to type in each successive propagation.